Le journal de Sirius
by A little Cherry
Summary: "Cher journal. Non, c'est nul comme début, ça. HEY ! Ouais, non plus, un peu trop enjoué. Enfin bref, on s'en fiche un peu, de la manière dont je commence ce journal, non ? Et puis ça fait un peu fou de se parler à soi-même sur du papier. Pourquoi j'ai eu cette idée, déjà ? Ah, oui ! Je me souviens ! C'est parce que je m'ennuyais."
1. Le journal

**Titre** : Le journal de Sirius.

**Rating** : K+ pour le langage quelques fois grossier. Mais rien de méchant, hein.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon je ne publierais pas sur ce site mais je serais à Londres en train de boire un café. Et je serais blonde et talentueuse. Et Sirius ne serait jamais mort. Donc, tout est à JKR !

Salut, toi qui es derrière ton écran ! J'espère que tu passeras un bon moment de lecture.

Ici, la parole sera donnée au grand Sirius Black. Je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura de chapitres, je n'ai pas fini de l'écrire, mais j'en ai pas mal d'avance. Neuf, je crois. Ah, et aussi ! Un grand merci à _**SulfuRaaah**_. Tu sais pourquoi. Mais je te le dis quand même. Bonne lecture !

* * *

22 Septembre 1971, salle commune de Gryffondor.

_Cher journal_

_Non, c'est nul comme début, ça._

_HEY !_

_Ouais, non plus, un peu trop enjoué. Enfin bref, on s'en fiche un peu, de la manière dont je commence ce journal, non ? Et puis ça fait un peu fou de se parler à soi-même sur du papier. Pourquoi j'ai eu cette idée, déjà ? Ah, oui ! Je me souviens ! Ça vous intéresse, vous, qui lisez ces lignes ? Eh bien sortez tout de suite de ce cahier, c'est MON journal ! Oui, James, je te parle à toi, je sais que tu va venir fouiner ici. Tu m'as pris pour un Troll ou quoi ? Je te connais par cœur, Potter. Donc si tu lis ça, binoclard, referme TOUT DE SUITE, et range le correctement, merci._

_Bref, où en étais-je ? Ah, oui, je me souviens. C'est fou comme j'oublie des choses, ces temps-ci. _

_Donc cher journal, ou « mon pote », comme tu préfères, j'ai décidé de commencer à t'écrire parce que je m'ennuyais. Bah oui, c'est une raison comme une autre. Mais plus important encore, c'est pour trouver LE grand mystère qui m'énerve à me résister depuis l'année dernière, j'ai nommé : le problème Lupin. Oui Remus Lupin, le petit garçon vachement sage et timide qui est dans notre dortoir, à James et à moi. Avec un autre garçon, aussi, Peter Pettigrow. _

_Ça me fait penser que j'ai oublié de me présenter. Donc voilà, Journal (faut que je te trouve un nom, celui-là fait Poufsouffle énamourée), je suis Sirius Orion Black (tu peux laisser mon deuxième prénom de côté, hein...) j'ai douze ans et je suis en deuxième année à Poudlard. Et plus important encore, je suis à Gryffondor. Un jour, je te raconterais la crise d'hystérie que ma mère à faite quand elle a appris la nouvelle. C'était drôle, même si sur le moment je ne riais pas trop... Donc, voilà pour moi._

_Remus Lupin, maintenant. Ce garçon est sympa et tout, mais il y a quelque chose chez lui qui me fait penser qu'il cache quelque chose. Et foi de Sirius, je trouverais ! On ne me cache rien bien longtemps. Donc tu vas m'aider, Journal (ouais, le nom, ça devient urgent). Je vais mettre tous les indices possibles et imaginables (et même inimaginables, je suis trop fort, moi) sur Remus. De temps en temps, je relirais tout depuis le début en attendant que lumière se fasse. Quelle belle expression, je la mettrais peut-être dans le prochain devoir de métamorphose... Bref, oui, les indices. Je pense déjà pouvoir en mettre quelques uns de mémoire._

_Premier indice : il est toujours fatigué. Peut-être qu'il va traîner très tard dans le château, mais quand on le fait avec James, il est toujours couché... Et on ne l'entends jamais partir... Donc ce n'est peut-être pas ça. Je suis certain que c'est important, c'est mon instinct qui me le dit !_

_Deuxième indice : l'année dernière, il s'absentait régulièrement. Moi aussi, j'aurais bien voulu le faire ! Il dit que sa mère est malade et que Dumbledore (le directeur dingue de cette école) l'autorise à aller la voir. Mais il a bien été incapable de me dire de quoi elle souffre... Comment ça, c'était indiscret de ma part ? Pas du tout, je m'inquiétait, voilà tout !_

_Troisième indice : il boit du thé au petit-déjeuner. OUI, ça à l'air anodin dit comme ça, mais c'est super bizarre ! Qui prend du thé au petit-déjeuner ? Personne, c'est inhumain ! Le petit déjeuner, c'est croissant et jus de citrouille obligatoire, tout le monde sait cela. Le thé, ça cache quelque chose, c'est moi qui vous le dit._

_En regardant ces trois indices, je me dis que ce n'est pas grand chose... Pour trouver, il va falloir espionner, questionner, prendre des risques, combattre au péril de ma vie... (trop dramatique ? Eh, Journal, sans moi tu n'existerais pas, alors un peu de respect, s'il te plaît !). Mais j'ai déjà une idée... Le thé qu'il boit doit être une potion magique qui lui permet de se dédoubler, c'est pour cela qu'il est dans son lit alors qu'il va se promener dans le château ! Et les absences... Je ne sais pas... C'est quand il doit se recoller ? Ouais bon, c'est assez invraisemblable. Quoi que, par mesure de précaution, j'irais me renseigner sur les potions de dédoublement (voir si elles existent) et puis je prendrais un échantillon de son thé matinal pour l'observer... Et oui, je ne fais pas les chose à moitié, moi !_

_Donc, je déclare officiellement l'enquête Lupin, ouverte !_

_Pour le moment je dois te laisser, j'ai une retenue avec James. Ben oui, c'est ça la vie. Tout ça parce qu'on aurait fait exploser intentionnellement le chaudron d'un Serpentard... C'est pas parce que le chaudron de Rogue explose que c'est forcément nous ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute, à moi, s'il est incapable de faire une potion correcte, si bien que son chaudron explose. Comment sais-tu que Rogue est fort en potion, toi ?! Et alors, il peut se tromper, parfois ! Oui, ben quatre fois dans la semaine, c'est possible aussi. Et ce n'est pas parce que je me roulais de rire sur le sol que j'y suis pour quelque chose. Ben non, je ne suis pas toujours coupable !_

_Bah oui, cette fois-ci, c'était James. Pas moi. Mais je n'allais pas le dénoncer quand même, pauvre myope qu'il est, il n'a pas du se rendre compte que c'était le chaudron de Rogue... et que c'était un sort d'explosion..._

_Non, je ne suis absolument pas de mauvaise foi ! Pour qui me prends-tu ?_

_Enfin bref, j'y vais, sinon la vieille McGonagall est capable d'enlever des points à sa propre maison. Elle est cruelle, cette femme._

_Bye !_


	2. Le nom

24 Septembre 1971, Salle d'Histoire de la Magie.

_James me regarde d'un œil étrange, il doit penser que je prends des notes. Quel enfant naïf ! Le grand Sirius Black, prendre des notes ! Pffff, où va le monde ? _

_(Oui, bon, j'avoue qu'il y a un super bouquin d'Histoire de la Magie à la bibliothèque, et il est vachement moins ennuyant que le professeur Binns. Un jour, je lui ferais remarquer qu'il est mort, pour qu'il puisse atteindre la lumière... le repos éternel... et qu'on nous donne un prof plus intéressant !)_

_Hum hum (oui je toussote sur papier), tout ça pour dire que la cible est juste devant moi ! Je répète, la cible est devant moi ! A midi, devant moi, quoi ! Tu me demandes qui est la cible ? Mais Remuuuus bien sûr ? Aurais-tu oublié notre première conversation, Journal ? Non, bon, très bien._

_Ah oui ! Ton prénom ! Je suis sûr que tu meurs d'envie d'en avoir un. Parce que « Journal » c'est pas franchement très original, tes parents auraient pu faire mieux. (…) Quoi, c'est moi qui t'ai nommé comme ça ? Oui, bon, c'était Samedi soir et j'étais fatigué. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est dur de trouver un nom ! Donc, j'ai pensé à Wilfried parce que ça me fait rire ou Samedi parce que c'est le jour de ta naissance (oui, je viens juste d'avoir cette idée). Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? Aucun des deux ?! Bah tu t'appelleras Wilfried, ne t'en déplaise, c'est moi qui décide. Parfait !_

_Donc, Wilfried, je te disais que la cible est repérée. Remus est en train de s'ennuyer en mâchant sa plume. Tu crois que cela signifie quelque chose ? Certainement pas, tu as raison. Ce matin, il avait des cernes énormes et son visage est marqué par la fatigue plus que d'habitude... On dirait qu'il est en train de tomber malade..._

_À se souvenir : Peut-être que c'est Remus qui est malade, et pas sa mère._

_Bref, que puis-je ajouter ? Il fait à peu près beau, le temps devient froid mais le soleil brille... Les oiseaux chantent... James dort sur sa table... Tient, il dort ce guignol ? Je vais le réveiller, tu vas voir, Wilfried !_

_Mouahahahah ! Génial ! Il me fusille du regard (je lui ai lancé un encrier) mais je fais semblant d'écrire... Ah non, en faite j'écris vraiment, alors ça fait innocent. Mais ce n'est pas réellement le cas... Ben oui, tu le sais toi, puisque je viens de te le dire. Bon, je n'ai plus rien à dire pour l'instant, je vais faire un petit roupillon. _

Salle de Sortilège.

_Je suis à moitié allongé sur ma table pour que James ne voit pas ce message. Ce midi, Remus à manger une cuisse de poulet et un steak, tu crois que ça veut dire quelque chose ? Il n'a rien prit d'autre, peut-être qu'il n'avait plus faim... ETRANGE ! _

_À se souvenir : Remus aime la viande. Ça me fait penser à une pub Moldue..._

_Pour le moment, on doit changer un animal en verre à pied. Mon verre à moi, il est vraiment très beau, avec des gravures dorées qui s'entrelacent. Celui de James est pas mal aussi : tout en or avec des rubis étincelants. Mais les autres ne sont pas très doués, ils n'y arrivent pas très bien et, quand par bonheur ils ont enfin un verre face à eux, il garde des attributs animalier ou alors ils ne sont pas beaux. Je le savais, James et moi, nous sommes les plus doués. En revanche, Remus semble près à s'endormir d'un moment à l'autre sur sa table..._

_Je te laisse, Wilfried, James est trop curieux pour son propre bien._

Dortoir des deuxièmes années de Gryffondor.

_Wilfried, quelque chose d'impressionnant viens de se passer : le sablier des Gryffondor viens d'augmenter brutalement de plus de quatre vingt points ! Hallucinant ! On dépasse déjà les autres de presque le double de point ! Bref, autre point notable : il est à peine neuf heures du soir et La Cible est déjà partie se coucher. Étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais faire un tour à la bibliothèque et je te mets au courant._

Bibliothèque_._

_Je ne trouve rien de particulier sur les fatigues extrêmes chez les sorciers... Le défi est de plus en plus dur... Mais je n'abandonne pas. Pour l'instant, je ne trouve plus rien, alors nous verrons comment tout cela évolue... _

_Eh bien, bye bye, Wilfried !_


	3. La disparition

25 Septembre 1971, Grande Salle, petit-déjeuner.

_Salut Wilfried, bien dormis ? Moi génial, j'ai rêvé que je nageais dans une piscine de chocolat, et pleins de chocogrenouilles sautaient dans le bassin. J'essaierais de faire ça un jour, chez moi. Ma mère va hurler, ça va être drôle._

_Tu sais quoi ? Remus ne s'est pas levé, ce matin. Il a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait, mais mon petit doigt me dit que ce ne sera pas le cas. J'ai bien envie de sécher les cours pour le suivre... Peut-être que je découvrirais quelque chose d'intéressant ! Ouais, c'est une super bonne idée._

_Ah non, je viens de me rappeler qu'on a deux heures de métamorphose avec McGonagall... Je ne peux pas ne pas venir, elle va me tuer... Si, si, elle en est capable, je le sais ! Tu ne l'as jamais vu en colère, toi ! Quand elle est furieuse, elle se met à hurler comme une Furie et les heures de colle et les points en moins s'enchaînent comme la contamination de la peste bubonique ! Tout le monde est touché par sa colère ! Merlin qu'elle est effrayante... _

_Mais après la métamorphose, j'ai Potion... ça c'est une matière qu'on peut sécher, surtout avec Slughorn. Il ne dira rien, ce prof se laisse trop faire par ses « chouchous ». Il suffit qu'il t'aime bien et paf ! Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, sans aucuns problèmes. Et comme je suis le plus doué, c'est moi qu'il aime le plus, bien sûr... Non, je ne mens pas ! Il y a bien Rogue et Evans qui sont forts, mais je le suis bien plus qu'eux. Qui est Evans ? Une petite rousse de Gryffondor, timide comme un Flaireur et pas trop mauvaise en cours. Et Rogue, je t'ai déjà parlé de lui, un sale petit Serpentard à deux noises, avec un nez énorme et des cheveux qui fuient les shampoings... Il a si peu de classe, ce garçon, que j'en ai presque pitié. Oui, presque faut pas abuser non plus ! On ne pousse pas mémé dans les Tentaculas Vénéneuses !_

_Toujours est-il que là, je dois aller en cours. James me regarde d'un œil de plus en plus curieux... Je crois déceler une petite lueur qui ne présage rien de bon... Oulà, je vais me méfier de ce garçon. Tu sais qu'il peut être dangereux ? Comme le jour où je l'avais battu aux échecs version sorcier, il s'est arrangé pour transformer l'eau de la douche en vase mélangée à quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la bave de Troll... Raaaah, j'en avais partout c'était terrible ! Ça me fait penser que je ne me suis toujours pas vengé... _

_À se souvenir : se venger de James._

Dortoir_._

_Wilfried, je suis actuellement caché derrière mon lit. La position du soldat Sirius est très inconfortable, avec les pieds coincés sous les fesses, les barreaux du lit dans les côtes et toi sur les genoux. Pourquoi être dans cette position précaire, me diras-tu ? LA DISCRETION ! C'est évident, non ?_

_Direction des opérations : La Cible est dans son lit, je répète, La Cible est dans son lit. Elle dort à poings fermés et ne semble pas être consciente de ma présence (ce qui est parfaitement normal, étant donné que je suis le plus fort à l'espionnage. Ben oui, comment aurais-je pu savoir tant de choses, sinon ? Et si tu veux tout savoir, Wilfried, la bibliothèque est le meilleur endroit pour apprendre des informations. Bien caché derrière un rayonnage, et personne ne te vois alors que toi tu entends tout. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris beaucoup de mots de passe de la salle commune de Serpentard ou d'autres salles... Mais ceci est une autre histoire)._

_Cela fait dix minutes que j'attends. Mes pieds commencent à être envahis de fourmis... Je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer à tenir longtemps dans cette position... OSKOUUUR !_

_Wilfried, le soldat Sirius a changé de position. Il est désormais vautré sur son lit, bien caché derrière les rideaux à baldaquins. Ben oui, j'en pouvais plus, moi, c'était trop douloureux. Bref, La Cible ne se réveille toujours pas. Je commence à croire que j'ai séché les cours pour rien. Peut-être qu'il est vraiment malade... Je me sens presque coupable._

Toilettes des garçons, deuxième étage.

_J'ai abandonné la poursuite. Il fallait que j'aille manger. Mais pendant la pause, tout à l'heure, j'irais vérifier si La Cible est toujours dans son lit. Pour le moment, j'ai Sortilège avec Flitwick, et j'ai eu une SUPER idée. Pendant qu'on va attendre de rentrer en cours, devant la classe, je vais renverser une boite de poil à gratter dans le sac de James. Ce sera ma vengeance. Ainsi, quand il sortira ses affaires, ses mains en seront recouvertes et il n'arrêtera pas de se gratter ! Ça va être génial ! Parce qu'il faut bien avouer que c'est terrible de se gratter les mains, surtout la paume. Je suis machiavélique !_

_Ça me fait penser que je pourrais faire pareil avec Servilus... Oh ouais, c'est une double-SUPER-idée. Je suis vraiment trop intelligent, ça fait peur. Je te laisse et t'avertis de la suite des opérations._

Dortoir_._

_J'en peux plus ! J'ai tellement rigolé en voyant la tête défigurée par la rage de Rogue ! C'était magnifique ! Même James, qui pourtant se grattait comme un diable, riait autant que moi ! C'était extra._

_Hum, plus de sérieux. La Cible n'a pas bougée ça en devient lassant. Je recommence à m'ennuyer. Je vais aller l'observer de plus près._

Salle de classe vide, 23h.

_Wilfried, je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé comme ça aussi longtemps, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. En fait, quand je me suis rapproché de Remus, il a ouvert grand les yeux et m'a demandé ce que je fichais là. Bien sûr, je ne lui ai pas dévoilé notre secret, et j'ai dis que je venais chercher un bouquin que j'avais oublié et que je m'inquiétais pour lui, puisqu'il était encore couché. Il m'a dit qu'il avait juste besoin de repos et, en bon ami, je lui ai proposé de l'emmener à l'infirmerie, mais il a POLIMENT décliné mon geste._

_Tu te demandes ce qu'il y a d'anormal à cela. Et bien je vais t'avouer quelque chose. Il m'a fait peur. Mais vraiment peur, avec des frissons dans le dos et la chair de poule._

_Premièrement : Habituellement, Remus a les yeux couleur chocolat, mais parfois ils se rapprochent du caramel. Là, ils étaient couleur ambre, presque jaune. Comme une bête, un peu. C'était vraiment effrayant, je déconne pas. Ça fait partie des trucs que je dois me rappeler._

_Deuxièmement : Sa voix ressemblait plus à un grondement qu'à une voix. Et plus aucunes traces de gentillesse ou de timidité ! On n'aurait pas dit Remus..._

_Troisièmement : Il dort torse-nu. Oui, tu vas me dire « qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'effrayant là-dedans ? ». Et bien je vais te répondre : des cicatrices. Remus à plein de cicatrices dans le dos, et pas des petites ! On dirait qu'un chien enragé l'a attaqué quand il était plus jeune._

_Et puis il faut ajouter qu'il avait vraiment l'air méchant... Tout ça ne colle pas. Il n'y a aucun sens à tout les indices que j'ai récolté. Je ne trouve pas ce qu'il ne va pas, mais je m'inquiète vraiment pour lui._

_J'en parlerais peut-être à James, demain. Pour aujourd'hui, je te laisse._

_Bye, bye !_

Dortoir, minuit.

_En fait, me revoilà ! Je dois juste noter que Remus n'est pas dans son lit, ce soir. Peut-être a-t-il été à l'infirmerie, tout compte fait._

_Cette fois j'y vais._

_Bye._


	4. Le mot de passe

Salut tout le monde ! Je voudrais dire un gros merci à tous les gens qui lisent cette fiction que je me plais beaucoup à écrire, et à tout ceux qui me laisse des petits mots gentils qui me donnent envie de continuer. Merci à tous !

Je vous présente le chapitre 4, celui qui m'a fait le plus rire en l'écrivant. J'espère que vous aimerez aussi !

_Il est pour toi, celui-là, mon petit James personnel !_

* * *

26 Septembre 1971, Salle de bain des deuxième années de Gryffondor.

_Salut ! C'est toi, Wilfried ? Moi je me présente, je m'appelle James ! James Potter, pour être très exact._

_Mouahahahah ! Tu vas bien, Sirius ? Tu dois te demander ce que je fais là, hein ? Eh bien je m'ennuyais un peu, et il y avait ce carnet sur ta table de nuit. Et comme j'ai vu que tu m'avais insulté dans les premières pages, je me permets de venir squatter dans ton Journal. Et ouais, mon pote, tu pensais que je ne t'avais pas vu, toujours à écrire avec un air de conspirateur sur le visage ?! On ne trompe pas James Potter !_

_Bon, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, Sirius. Je dois tout de même avouer que c'était un très bonne idée de noter les indices sur Remus. Ça fait comme un carnet de bord. Et puis tu as tous les détails et les indices à porté de main... Oui, vraiment très malin, je dois te le reconnaître. Mais il y a quelque chose que tu ignores, et que MOI, je sais... _

_Vous êtes curieux de savoir ? Oui ? Je le vois à vos expressions. Cette petite moue énervée, les sourcils froncés, l'air de dire « Mais il va parler, ce binoclard ?! ». Il faut le demander poliment. OUI MOSSIEUR ! Poliment, comme un grand garçon civilisé. Vous devriez pouvoir le faire, Wilfried et toi, non ?_

_Et oui, jusque là, je me tairais. C'est aussi simple que cela. Mouahahah ! J'imagine déjà ta tête de déterré, Sirius. _

_Tu as jusqu'à midi pour me le demander gentiment, via Wilfried. Oui, c'est du chantage. Laisse Wilfried sur mon lit, juste après manger, et je verrais ce que je peux faire pour toi. Ne me trouves-tu pas particulièrement intelligent ? Tu te disais machiavélique ? Je le suis plus que toi, _cher ami_. _

_PS : Le thé de Remus, c'est du Earl Grey. Le meilleur thé du monde, paraît-il... Bon, j'ai une nette préférence pour le chocolat chaud, mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas trop mal. Et oui, je te rends moins inculte._

_Remercie-moi._

_Le Grand James Potter._

Grande Salle.

_RAAAAAAH ! JAMES JE TE HAIS ! Sache-le._

_Qui t'as permit de squatter MON Wilfried ? Personne ! Aucun respect ! Tu mérites la mort, binoclard !_

_Et oui, je sais que c'était une merveilleuse idée. C'est parce que je suis bien plus fort et plus doué que toi. Et comme tu sais cela, tu vas pouvoir me dire ce que tu sais, TOUT DE SUITE. On obéit à ses supérieurs, ne te l'as-t-on jamais appris ? _

_Du Earl Grey, vraiment ? Si c'est le meilleur thé du monde, c'est encore plus bizarre. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas Remus dans le coin. C'est normal, tu crois ? Il est peut-être à l'infirmerie. J'irais enquêter plus tard._

Grande Salle.

_Sirius, ce n'est pas poli, ça. Je sais, tu as du mal à comprendre ce qu'on te dit. C'est normal pour quelqu'un d'aussi limité mentalement, mais je ne pensais pas que tu ferais le contraire en m'injuriant et en te proclamant mon supérieur. Je suis particulièrement outré par ton comportement. Pour la peine, je ne te dirais rien. Na. Et puis, ça t'apprendra à me jeter Wilfried dans la tête._

_Tu as toujours jusqu'à midi pour me le demander gentiment._

_J'espère que tu prendras la bonne décision._

_JP._

Toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

_Je ne te pensais pas si niais. Le grand Sirius ne s'abaisse devant personne._

_SB._

Derrière une armure.

_Alors tu ne sauras rien._

_JP._

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

_Je te torturerais._

_SB._

A l'infirmerie

_Je ne parlerais jamais ! Qu'est-ce que tu fichais dans le bureau de Dumby ?_

_JP._

Dans les cachots

_Il avait l'air amusé par notre comportement plus qu'étrange depuis le début de la journée. Ça t'étonnes ? _

_Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fiches à l'infirmerie ?_

_SB._

Salle Commune de Serdaigle.

_Je demandais comment Remus se portait. Il va bien, mais il dormait. Pomfresh m'a foutu à la porte en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour l'écrire. Et non, ça ne m'étonne pas._

_JP._

Bibliothèque.

_Mais POURQUOI, la salle commune de Serdaigle ?!_

_SB._

Bibliothèque.

_Pour une petite blague au gros blond de Serdaigle que je n'aime pas. Pourquoi on se parle par Wilfried-interposé alors qu'on est l'un à côté de l'autre ?_

_JP._

Bibliothèque.

_J'en sais rien._

_Bon, tu vas me dire ce que tu sais et que je ne sais pas ? S'il te plaît... ?_

_SB._

Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

_Ah ! Enfin un signe de politesse. Bien sûr, cher ami, que je vais te faire partager mon grand savoir._

_Tu te souviens que, hier soir, j'étais en retenue ? Eh bien en sortant, je l'ai vu par l'une des fenêtre. Il était dans le parc et marchait en direction de la forêt interdite. Je n'ai pas pu voir où il allait, mais il n'est pas rentré dans la forêt. ETRANGE, non ? _

_La prochaine fois, on le suit avec ma Cape, okay ?_

_JP._

Dortoir_._

_C'est peu comme information, ça. Mais c'est déjà un début. Nous irons voir ce qu'il y a de ce côté du parc._

_Et sinon, t'es vraiment un pote, à m'aider dans mon Opération Résoudre-le-Mystère-de-La-Cible. Oui, pas de nom, il faut l'appeler La Cible. Et tu seras le Soldat James, moi je suis le Soldat Sirius. Wilfried est un allié dans ce combat. _

_SB._

Dans mon lit.

_Ça marche. Mais il faut un mot de passe, pour que personne d'autre que nous ne puisse lire Wilfried._

_JP._

Dans ton lit.

_Pourquoi je n'y ais pas pensé avant ? Ok. On prend quoi ?_

_SB._

Toujours dans le lit, Sirius et James :

_Wilfried, le mot de passe pour t'ouvrir a été choisi. Et pour te fermer aussi. Bien sûr, par précaution, nous ne l'écrivons pas. Mais nous pouvons assurer que, grâce à notre nouveau soldat, l'opération est certaine de réussir. Et oui, nous, les Soldats James et Sirius, annonçons officiellement que nous découvrirons le secret de La Cible._

_Message de James : Mais ne t'en fait pas, Wilfried, je n'interviendrais ici que rarement. Je laisse à Sirius son Journal, après tout, c'est bien le sien, à la base._

_Message de Sirius : Merci, t'es un frère._

_Message de James : Ouais, je sais._

_Mais pour le moment, nous allons nous coucher. La Cible n'est pas revenue dans son lit. Notre armée grandit. Et pour finir cette journée..._

_Méfaits accomplis !_


	5. La maladie

1 Octobre 1971, Dortoir

_Wilfried, désolé de t'avoir abandonné. Je n'ai plus écris depuis quelques jours, et pour cause, j'avais presque oublié que j'avais commencé un journal. Oui, pardonne-moi, cher ami. Mais là n'est pas le plus important. (…) Bien sûr que oui je t'aime toujours, Wilfried ! Et non, le plus important, c'est le problème de La Cible, pas celui de ton égo brisé ! Bref, écoute moi. Ou lis-moi, plutôt._

_Après quelques jours de convalescence à l'infirmerie, La Cible est revenue parmi nous. Malgré toutes les questions que nous lui avons posées avec James, nous n'avons pas découvert le mystère. En effet, La Cible cache son secret comme un Dragon cache ses œufs. Mais je note ici ses réponses, peut-être nous aideront-elles à trouver la solution._

_« Pourquoi étais-tu absent ? » avons nous demandé._

_« Ma mère est malade, j'ai été la voir » a répondu La Cible, en évitant notre regard._

_Il a été très timide pendant cet interrogatoire._

_« Pourquoi avoir été à l'infirmerie ? »_

_« Je suis aussi tombé malade, mais un petit rhume, rien de grave »_

_Cette fois, regard « les yeux dans les yeux »._

_« Elle a quoi, comme maladie, ta mère ? » a demandé James._

_« Elle est euuuh... je sais pas vraiment en fait. »_

_« Elle est à l'hôpital ? » a continué James, imperturbable._

_Peter a mangé des chips, assis sur son lit, l'oreille aux aguets... Ce petit ne serait-il pas un peu trop curieux ? Je lui ai piqué deux-trois chips. Il n'a rien dit. J'ai mis ma main dans le paquet. Il me l'a donné et en a prit un autre. Il est gentil, comme garçon._

_« Oui. »_

_« Quel étage ? »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« A quel étage est-elle ? »_

_« Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? » s'est méfié La Cible._

_« C'est l'étage qui détermine quel est son état. Tu ne le savais pas ? » _

_James était fort étonné._

_« Bah non, ça ne veut rien dire..._

_-Si, si, à Sainte Mangouste, c'est comme ça que ça marche. Je le sais, ma mère fait du bénévolat, là-bas._

_-Sainte Mangouste ? »_

_Remus ne semblait pas connaître le nom. _

_« Tu ne connais pas le nom de l'hôpital ? »_

_Ça, c'était James et moi, ahuris d'incompréhension._

_« C'est l'hôpital des sorciers ? » à demandé La Cible._

_« Oui. »_

_« Ma mère est une moldue. Elle est dans un hôpital moldu. Maintenant, je vais me coucher... »_

_Il a fui la discussion derrière ses rideaux. James, Peter et moi avons échangés un regard. Et puis Peter s'est couché et James et moi avons étés aux cuisines cherché des cookies. Oui, j'aime les cookies. Et les sandwichs au bacon. Et le café. Et les fraises. Mais je ne vais pas te dresser une liste de mes aliments préférés (d'ailleurs, James à un faible pour la tarte à la mélasse, je l'ai découvert hier)._

_Donc, les indices récoltés :_

_En Un : Remus a une mère moldu, peut-être son père l'est-il aussi. Il ne connaît alors certainement pas aussi bien que nous le monde sorcier. Mais il nous devance pour le monde Moldu (ce qui ne va pas être dur pour moi, j'y connais rien. Mes parents sont des sang-purs-et-fiers-de-l'être, et moi je n'ai pas mon mot à dire)._

_En Deux : Il fui la conversation à chaque sujet délicat._

_En Trois : Il était très fatigué._

_En Quatre : Les chips de Peter sont vachement bonnes (tu goûteras, James)._

_En Cinq : Il ne connaît pas sa maladie (étraaaaange)._

_En Six : Je creuserais du côté de la maladie de sa mère. C'est peut-être génétique, puisque ce n'est pas magique. Peut-être que Peter connaît des maladies moldue, il me semble que son père en est un. _

Salle de Défense contre les forces du Mal :

_Peter m'a parlé d'une maladie que les moldu n'arrive pas à vaincre : le Cancer (c'est Peter qui m'a dit comment ça s'écrivait, moi je ne connaît pas). Il m'a dit que c'est une maladie mortelle, et qu'elle fait beaucoup de morts dans le monde moldu, surtout chez les adultes. Quand je serais grand, j'étudierais la Médicomagie, et je trouverais une manière de vaincre le cancer. Comme ça, il y aura beaucoup moins de morts. Et j'enseignerais la pratique à plein de sorciers, comme ça il pourront être des Médicomages du monde Moldu, pour soigner des gens ! Peter m'a raconté ce que c'était, c'est vraiment terrible..._

_J'espère que ce n'est pas la maladie de la mère de Remus._

_AAAH le prof regarde par ici ! Disparaît, Wilfried !_

Grande Salle :

_Le prof de DCFM n'a rien compris en t'ouvrant, Wilfried ! Tu est redevenu un cahier vierge, je lui ai dit que c'était pour prendre des notes et que tu étais neuf. Il m'a à moitié cru, mais je ferais attention, désormais. Je n'écrirais plus dans cette matière. Bref, je ne sais plus quoi te dire. Remus dévore une cuisse de poulet. Peter mange des frites en relisant le cours de métamorphose. James m'observe en mangeant un bout de steak. Evans est à côté de nous, en train d'essayer de jeter un sortilège qui lui donne du fil à retordre. Un garçon plus vieux que nous me regarde bizarrement... Rogue, à la table des Serpentard, a la tête penchée sur son assiette, à côté de ma cousine... Elle me regarde un instant, sourit, et continue à manger calmement. J'aime bien Narcissa, mais je préfère sa sœur, Andromeda. Elle est sacrément gentille, et puis je me souviens quand on jouait, quand j'étais petit. Aaaaah, la belle époque._

Dortoir :

_Ici le soldat Potter ! Je vous annonce, sergent, que ce soir va être un grand soir ! Cette nuit, avec le soldat Black, nous allons nous faufiler dans la Grande Salle et mettre de la colle invisible sur les bancs des Serpentard. Comme ça, ils ne pourront pas quitter leurs bancs ! Ça va être terrible !_

_Ici le soldat Black ! Ne serait-ce pas plus drôle de mettre de la Glu Perpétuelle ? Comme ça, ils perdent leurs vêtements et les bancs vont être changés !_

_Ici le soldat Potter ! Excellente idée ! Ils vont être obligés de se déshabiller pour quitter leurs bancs ! Ils vont être furax ! C'est excellent ! Tu connais la formule de la Glu Perpétuelle ?_

_Ici Sirius : Non, je ne la connais pas. Elle doit être à la bibliothèque. Allons-y !_

Bibliothèque :

_Ici le soldat Black. Après de longues recherches cachés sous la Cape de James, nous avons enfin trouvé la formule, dans un livre intitulé : « Les secrets de décorations de maisons magiques, par Archi Tektedinterrieur ». En route pour la Grande Salle !_

Grande Salle :

_Ici le soldat Potter. Pour ne pas faire de discriminations, nous avons décidés de mettre de la Glue Perpétuelle sur TOUS les bancs. Et oui, il ne faut pas être égoïstes, nous allons faire partager tout le monde. Serpentard, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et... GRYFFONDOR ! Oui ! Même notre maison adorée va être touchée par les personnes terribles que nous sommes !_

_Ici le soldat Black ! James ! Et le banc des professeurs ? Tu oublis les professeurs ?_

_OH OUI ! Le soldat Potter approuve cette merveilleuse idée ! ON EST TROP BONS !_

_Le soldat Black est d'accord avec toi. Nous sommes géniaux._

Dortoir :

_Les soldats Black et Potter affirment que la journée de demain va être exceptionnelle. Toute l'école va se retrouver collée aux bancs. Bon, si on ne veut pas être touchés, il va falloir descendre tard et louper le petit-déjeuner. Ou bien on se fait avoir aussi, comme il n'y aura aucun soupçons sur nous. On est trop intelligents, ça ferait presque peur !_

_Nous te ferons un rapport complet et détaillé demain, Wilfried._

_Bonne nuit, fais de beaux rêves ! Et n'oublions pas..._

_Méfaits accomplis !_


	6. L'attente

2 Octobre 1971, Dortoir.

_Wilfried, nous descendons pour aller manger. Ça va être excellent, j'en ris d'avance._

Grande Salle.

_Tout le monde est assis et mange calmement. J'ai du mal à avaler mon chocolat chaud tellement que je me retiens de rire. Ça fait mal... J'attends le moment où quelqu'un se lèvera. James me regarde, je le regarde... On essaie de se cacher derrière nos mains pour que personne ne nous vois rire, mais je ne crois pas que c'est un grand succès. D'ailleurs, tu deviens presque illisible, Wilfried, j'écris trop mal._

_Le courrier arrive. La grande chouette grise de James se pose à moitié dans mon assiette. Il prend sa lettre et la fourre dans sa poche. Il ne veut pas prendre le risque de louper « l'explosion » en lisant sa lettre. La chouette repars. Elle a laissé des traces de serres dans mes œufs au plat. Elle en a même crevé un ! Assassine ! Et même que_

_OUIIIIIIIIIIIII !_

_Une serdaigle vient d'essayer de se lever ! ECHEC TOTAL ! Elle crie en voyant sa cape accrochée au banc. James explose de rire, je me mords les lèvres. Les autres commencent à rire, jusqu'au moment où un autre serdaigle découvre qu'il est « cloué au banc ». J'en peux plus._

_Tout le monde crie et hurle, personne ne comprend comment cette chose a pu arriver ! _

Sortilège.

_Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait attendre, Wilfried, mais je riais trop pour pouvoir écrire de nouveau. Quand McGonagall a tenté de se lever, elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle était également touchée. J'ai tellement ris que j'ai envoyé voler mon assiette par terre, à force de taper du poing contre la table. James en pleurait ! C'était excellent !_

_L'opération est un succès total._

_Le problème, c'est que quelques regards restent un peu trop posés sur nous. Pourtant, nous avons également perdu nos capes ! Oui, bon, on avait fait exprès d'en enfiler des vieilles, mais bon... _

_Rogue était tellement rouge qu'on aurait dit un souaffle ! Ses yeux brûlaient de fureur en nous regardant – et pour cause ! Il fait partis des élèves qui ont également perdu leur écharpe ! Perdre les couleurs de leur maison... Terrible. Mais ce n'est pas le pire ! Quelques uns ont perdu... Leurs pantalons ! Et oui ! Ils étaient descendu sans cape ! Les imbéciles ! Merlin, j'en ris encore. Un gros de serdaigle gesticulait tellement sur son banc que ledit pantalon à craqué... _

_Dumbledore semblait agacé, mais il a sourit un bref instant. Avant de laisser sa cape violette sur sa chaise, avec un soupir déçu. Il semblait l'aimer, sa cape. Mais... on a eu Dumbledore !_

_McGonagall était simplement furieuse. Elle a déclaré que toutes personnes responsable de cet acte seraient priées de venir se dénoncer, avec courage, pour venir assumer leurs actes. Mais oui bien sûûûûûûûûûûûûr... Elle a ajouté que toute personne ayant des informations sur cet « ACTE DE VANDALISME ENVERS TOUTE L'ÉCOLE ET ENVERS LE MATERIEL DE L'ÉCOLE » seraient gentiment priées de venir l'en « INFORMER QUE JE PUISSE PUNIR CES IMBÉCILES COMME IL SE DOIT ». Ajoutons que « CE COMPORTEMENT EST INDIGNE D'UN ÉLÈVE DE POUDLARD, JE N'AI JAMAIS VU ÇA ! VOUS DEVRIEZ AVOIR HONTE ! ». Elle en a presque perdu son chapeau. James et moi, nous nous sommes regardés. On aurait pu se sentir coupable, si cette idée n'était pas si géniale, si le résultat n'avait pas été si drôle, et si nous étions sujet à la culpabilité._

_Aaaah, Wilfried. La prochaine fois, on épargnera McGonagall. Pour éviter qu'elle fasse un arrêt cardiaque._

Parc.

_Wilfried, ici le soldat James. Sirius est actuellement en pleine bataille explosive je prends donc le relais. _

_Nous avons été convoqués dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, pour savoir si nous n'aurions pas « des informations concernant les événements de ce matin ». Non, non, monsieur. Mais je sentais dans son regard qu'il SAVAIT. Il souriait et a dit que c'était la preuve d'un grand sens de l'humour, mais que les gens qui ont fait ça devraient savoir s'arrêter au bon moment, avant de ne causer trop de mal autour d'eux. Parce que ce n'est pas bien de se moquer de ses camarades, blablabla._

_On lui a bien fait remarquer que nous avons été piégés aussi, et qu'on ne savait absolument pas qui avait pu commettre pareil acte de barbarie. Je ne crois pas qu'il nous aie cru, d'ailleurs. M'enfin, nous n'avons rien eu et McGo' n'est pas au courant de cette convocation – heureusement pour nous. _

_Tu savais que Remus était trop fort aux échecs ? Il m'a battu super rapidement, tout à l'heure, ça m'a tué. Mon roi est tombé avant la reine, j'ai rien compris. Un fin stratège, cet enfant. _

_Mais en action, je suis sûr que je suis meilleur que lui. Par exemple, tout à l'heure, nous allons suivre La Cible de très près. Nous voulons savoir où elle a été, le jour où je l'ai vu partir en direction de la forêt interdite. Alors nous seront à nos postes à neuf heures précise, sous la cape d'invisibilité. _

_L'opération espionnage va pouvoir commencer !_

Salle commune.

_Il est neuf heures. Nous ne sommes pas encore sous la cape du soldat James, parce qu'il y a trop de monde dans la salle commune. La Cible travaille sur une table, un peu à l'écart. Nous jouons aux échecs versions sorciers. Peter essaye de faire son devoir de potion. Des sixièmes années bruyants parlent à propos des sélections de Quidditch. Nous ouvrons l'œil._

_22h : Peter est parti se coucher. Remus travaille toujours. _

_22h30 : Remus monte au dortoir. James me regarde avec un sourire de conspirateur._

_22h48 : La salle commune commence à se vider. On fait un pendu._

_22h52 : J'ai perdu._

_23h03 : Les cinquièmes années viennent de monter en nous regardant bizarrement. Des deuxièmes années ne sont pas sensés rester éveillés si tard._

_23h14 : La Cible n'est toujours pas apparue. Le groupe de sixième année se disperse dans leur dortoirs respectifs._

_23h26 : Je baille._

_23h27 : James baille._

_23h43 : La salle commune est vide. Nous nous cachons sous la cape._

_00h00 : TOUJOURS RIEN._

_00h11 : Vide._

_00h14 : Peut-être qu'il ne viendra pas._

_00h15 : Je m'ennuie. On ne peut même pas jouer, sous la cape._

_00h21 : Le feu dans la cheminée va s'éteindre._

_(...)_


	7. Le saule cogneur

3 Octobre 1971, Salle commune.

_Wilfried, l'opération espionnage a été un échec. Nous nous sommes endormis dans le canapé, et nous venons juste de nous réveiller. Je suis déçu de nous. James aussi. En plus, la Cape d'Invisibilité a glissé pendant notre sommeil. La Précieuse s'est retrouvée au sol, abandonnée. Oui, toi aussi tu es tombé par terre. Sans même avoir dit le mot de passe ! N'importe qui aurait pu te lire ! Ça aurait été terrible ! Heureusement, nous nous sommes réveillés assez tôt – à cause de nos courbatures diverses. Le canapé n'est pas du tout confortable pour dormir._

Dortoir_._

_La Cible est dans son lit et dors à poings fermés. J'ai mal au dos. _

_Note : James n'est pas très confortable._

_Ici le soldat James, Sirius est à la douche et je déprime sur mon lit. Même pas capable de réussir une mission d'espionnage ! Notre talent baisse... Peter ronfle. Peut-être qu'on ne peut pas utiliser tout notre génie en une journée ? Peut-être qu'il y a une limite ? Oui, ça doit être ça._

Grande Salle_._

_Tout le monde a vérifié les bancs, pour savoir s'ils n'allaient pas être de nouvelles victimes. J'aurais pu m'en amuser un peu plus si je n'étais pas si fatigué et si courbaturé. Cette journée va être terrible. J'aurais tellement aimé sécher pour aller dormir dans mon lit ! Au chaud sous une couette ! _

Potions_._

_Rien à signaler. La Cible réussit sa potion. James dort à moitié. Rogue me regarde d'un œil mauvais. Même pas la force de lui répondre..._

Dortoir_._

_Rien à dire pour aujourd'hui. Méfaits accomplis (enfin, pas vraiment, mais bon...)._

_4 Octobre 1971_

_Il ne se passe rien._

_5 Octobre 1971_

_Toujours rien._

_21 Octobre 1971_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Wilfried c'est terrible ! Je t'ai totalement abandonné ! Mais on verra ça plus tard, y a des trucs super importants à faire là ! On avance actuellement en crabe sous la Cape d'Invisibilité du soldat James. La position précaire est plutôt inconfortable pour écrire, mais il faut que je t'explique._

_Notre détermination n'a pas de limite. Au lieu de continuer à veiller tous les deux très tard dans la salle commune, nous nous installons maintenant sur le lit de James pour surveiller La Cible. Comme ça, on est juste en face de son lit (on ne laisse qu'un petit écart entre les rideaux) et on peut aller se coucher quand on est trop fatigués (en plus on s'ennuie moins parce qu'on peut parler, au lieu de rester cachés sous la cape). ET CE SOIR ! Vers neuf heures, La Cible est sortie en catimini ! Nous avons donc plongés sous la cape de James pour le suivre. C'est pour cela qu'on marche actuellement en crabe dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Où va La Cible ? Nous le suivons en dehors du château, jusque dans le parc. Ce n'est pas facile de le suivre discrètement ! Il va tellement vite qu'on est presque obligés de courir derrière lui ! Et sans bruit, s'il vous plaît ! Enfin dehors, le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher. Il fait presque déjà nuit, on n'y voit plus grand chose. Il se dirige vers la forêt interdite. Pourquoi veut-il aller là-bas ? _

_Note : se procurer une plume à papote pour éviter d'avoir à écrire en marchant._

_La Cible tourne et n'avance plus du tout vers la forêt interdite, mais dans un coin totalement désert du parc, pas même vers le lac. Je remercie James pour la Cape. Il se retourne de plus en plus souvent, comme s'il pressentait quelque chose... Comme s'il savait qu'il est suivi. On s'arrête à chaque fois, ne prenant pas le risque de révéler nos pieds. Ou s'il voit bouger des trucs qui devraient rester immobiles... Comme la branche sur laquelle je viens de marcher. (…) Il s'est retourné, on s'est arrêté. Après un coup d'œil au ciel, il repart. On le suit à nouveau... C'est drôle, quand même ! James me regarde bizarrement, il ne semble pas d'accord. La Cible semble avoir un objectif très précis ! Mais je ne sais toujours pas où il va, parce que de ce côté, il n'y a que le Saule Cogneur._

_(...)_

_MAIS IL VA VERS LE SAULE !_

_Nous le regardons s'avancer vers cet arbre de malheur._

_Note du soldat James : ne jamais s'en approcher à moins de cent mètres. Il cogne fort._

_Les branches s'immobilisent. Comment a-t-il fait ?! Je n'ai rien vu !_

_WOUAAAAH ! IL A DISPARU ! Mais comment ? Il a glissé ? Il va bien ? Qu'estcequ'ilfaitcetabrutit ?!_

_On s'approche prudemment de l'arbre. Il y a un espèce de trou là où Remus a disparu, mais on ne peut pas s'approcher, les branches on repris vie._

_James vient d'essayer un Petrificus Totalus, mais ça n'a pas marché. Comment faire ? James vient de proposer la bibliothèque ! Excellente idée parce que_

Bibliothèque

_Oui, excuse-moi, on s'est mis à courir mais je disais : excellente idée parce qu'il doit y avoir un bouquin sur cet arbre. Suffit de le trouver. Ça va prendre du temps. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est grande, la partie botanique ! On se répartit les étagères avec James. Je prends tous les livres qui semblent parler d'arbres. Lui aussi. On se met à une table pour commencer à chercher... Heureusement qu'il y a les Index ! Sinon, on devrait lire tout le livre ! _

_Il est plus de deux heures du matin, et on a toujours pas trouvé. Mais je n'abandonnerais pas ! Peut-être que Remus est partit se coucher... Je me demande ce qu'il y a, sous le Saule. Une salle ? Je ne vois que ça... Mais avec quoi, dedans ? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien vouloir à tout prix cacher, au point de mettre un arbre mortellement dangereux par dessus ? (…) Oui, tu as raison, Wilfried. Beaucoup de choses. En plus, l'arbre à été planté juste avant qu'on arrive à Poudlard pour la première fois ! C'est Madame Chourave qui nous l'avais dit, le premier jour de cours. Je m'en souviens bien. Tiens... ? Remus n'avait pas réagi bizarrement ? James me dit qu'il n'a pas vraiment fait attention, il regardait une plante bleue à racines dansantes... Enfin, bref, cherchons !_

_Trois heures : nos yeux se ferment tout seuls. On continuera nos recherches demain. Plus rien ne peut nous arrêter maintenant qu'on a, à nouveau, un objectif !_

_Méfaits accomplis !_


	8. La cabane

**Salut tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui me laissent leur avis. Pour les anonymes, je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre, mais je pense à vous et je vous remercie très fort aussi !**

**Maintenant, abordons un sujet un peu moins réjouissant. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de chapitre d'avance pour cette fiction qui n'est toujours pas terminée... Et je n'ai aucune idée de comment la finir. Je le ferais, ça c'est sûr, mais il risque d'avoir des "troubles de publication" d'ici les semaines à venir... Si je n'écris pas très vite la suite. Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux, mais je ne vous promets rien et c'est pour cela que je vous mets en garde.**

**Voilà, bonne lecture tout de même ! :)**

* * *

23 Octobre 1971, Bibliothèque.

_Nous n'avons toujours pas trouvés d'informations sur le Saule, mais il n'y a pas de quoi se décourager. Il y a pleins d'endroits où chercher ! Ça me fait penser que tout à l'heure, on a botanique. Je demanderais à Madame Chourave si elle peut nous en dire plus._

_Mais Wilfried, j'ai un autre problème. Depuis qu'on va à la bibliothèque avec James, il y a une première année qui se cache derrière les étagères et je suis CERTAIN qu'elle nous regarde. Elle nous espionne ! Mais que peut-elle bien chercher ? Je ne suis pas sûr que le secret de La Cible l'intéresse, elle aussi... C'est bizarre tout ça. Si jamais elle intervient dans nos affaires, je jure solennellement que je la mettrais hors d'état de nuire ! _

Grande Salle.

_Madame Chourave avait l'air vraiment très heureuse que je m'intéresse à une plante (surtout qu'elle est dangereuse). Bref, elle m'a parlé des Saules Cogneurs pendant une demi-heure, tellement que j'ai failli ne pas pouvoir aller manger ! _

_Ils poussent donc magiquement. En général dans les forêts, on peut le faire pousser à l'aide d'une graine de Saule pleureur (moldu) à condition qu'on l'arrose six fois par jour d'une potion très compliquée. Selon la potion, il peut être plus ou moins violent (un des ingrédients agit sur sa férocité, il suffit d'en mettre beaucoup pour qu'il frappe tout ce qui s'approche de lui). Il faut d'ailleurs noter que la potion est très complexe et que les plantations doivent être déclarées au Ministère de la Magie. Voilà ce que j'ai retenu avant de bailler la bouche fermée (pas facile !). Bref, elle va me prêter un livre qui en parle. J'espère que ce n'est pas aussi ennuyant que ça, sinon on va mettre des mois à apprendre comment l'immobiliser._

31 Octobre 1971

_C'est Halloween ! Pour te parer de ton plus bel habit de fête, Wilfried, James et moi avons déniché des paillettes à poser sur les vitres (en général) qui forment le trucs que l'on veut. Tu as donc une belle citrouille sur ta première de couverture, et de petites chauve-souris dessinées à l'encre volent sur tes pages. Je suis sûr que ça te fait plaisir. Tu resteras donc comme cela une semaine (c'est le temps d'action des paillettes) !_

_Sinon, le livre est intéressant, mais je ne suis pas encore arrivé au passage où ils expliquent comment le maîtriser, si jamais ils en parlent (ce que j'espère). En attendant, James essaie de trouver tous les sortilèges qui pourraient marcher. C'est fou combien il existe de sorts d'attaque ! _

2 Novembre

_Juste pour dire que, dans le livre, ils disent qu'un Saule Cogneur est généralement utilisé pour cacher des trésors. J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir de curiosité !_

7 Novembre, Dortoir.

_Ça y est, ce soir on sort. Où ? Au Saule bien sûr ! Le livre dit qu'il faut trouver un nœud dans ses racines et appuyer dessus. Cela l'immobilise quelque secondes, c'est-à-dire assez pour aller voir ce qu'il y a dessous ! Il faut simplement espérer trouver le nœud. _

_D'ailleurs, tes paillettes sont parties. Ça me rendrais presque triste._

Sur le lit de James.

_On a trouvé le nœud dans les racines. Avec une branche et un bon vieux Wingardium Leviosa, on a pu appuyer dessus. Effet instantané ! Immobilité totale et immédiate de ce truc de malheur ! On a glissé dans le trou. Je te laisse imaginer la tête de James quand une branche a failli lui arracher un bras parce qu'il a été trop long. Bref, on est tombés dans un couloir à plafond très bas. On a marché le dos courbé pendant pas mal de temps. On est arrivé dans une vieille maison. Tous les meubles étaient cassés et ça puait la moisissure. On n'a pas compris pourquoi Remus venait là, jusqu'à ce qu'on aille voir à une des fenêtres. On a enlevé les planches qui les condamnaient et là ! SURPRISE ! On s'est soudainement rendu compte qu'on était dans la Cabane Hurlante ! _

_C'est une vieille maison au bout du village de Pré-au-Lard. Les élèves de Poudlard peuvent partir en week-end là-bas, mais seulement à partir de la troisième année. Nous, on n'a pas le droit. On a tout de suite compris pourquoi La Cible y venait ! Il voulait aller acheter des trucs ! _

_Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec son secret ? _

_Et puis il faut bien que tu te souviennes, Wilfried, mais la Cabane est réputée pour être hantée. Des cinquièmes années m'ont dit que les habitants de Pré-au-Lard entendaient des hurlements. L'histoire dit que des fantômes particulièrement dangereux, féroces et... et mauvais quoi, hante cet endroit. Avec James, on a vu aucun fantômes. Et puis, les fantômes ne peuvent pas être dangereux. Enfin, je crois. Sauf si on exclu Peeves. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment un fantôme. _

_Mais en dehors de ça, ça me rend vachement heureux ! Il y a un passage secret qui mène hors de Poudlard ! Il doit y en avoir d'autres, c'est obligé. _

_Note du soldat James : Tous les trouver !_

_Bon, par contre, on n'a toujours pas trouvé le secret exact de La Cible. Mais j'ai une théorie :_

_La Cible est fatiguée parce que certains soirs, il sort en dehors de Poudlard et va se balader à Pré-au-Lard ! Tout concorde ! C'est hallucinant, on est trop forts. Mais il faut avouer que lui aussi il est vachement doué, parce que jusqu'à maintenant, personne n'a découvert son secret. Et puis je n'imaginais pas le sage petit Remus faire des trucs interdits, comme aller se promener en cachette ! Il va falloir qu'on lui en parle, pour lui dire qu'on le soutient. Et qu'il aurait pu nous en parler, aussi, parce que mince alors, on est ses potes de chambre et il sait qu'on aime bien ce genre de trucs. Raaah, c'est vachement égoïste de sa part, quand même ! Le bougre !_

_Enfin bon, voilà. Il va falloir lui en parler. Bye bye, Wilfried !_

_Méfaits accomplis ! Yeaaah !_


	9. La lune

8 Novembre 1971, dans un couloir secret.

_Et ouais, Wilfried, James et moi avons déjà commencé à explorer le château. Enfin, plus profondément que d'habitude. On a trouvé pas mal de raccourcis pour se rendre en cours, hier soir. Oui, ce n'est pas très amusant pour le moment, mais consolons nous en nous disant qu'on sera moins en retard. _

_Sinon, on a parlé à La Cible. En lui disant que Pré-au-Lard, ça avait l'air vachement bien. Pas trop de réaction particulière, il avait l'air plutôt enthousiaste – autant que sa timidité pouvait lui donner l'air enthousiaste, bien sûr. On est partis en lui faisant un clin d'œil, pour qu'il comprenne qu'on avait tout découvert, mais bizarrement je sens qu'il manque quelque chose. L'instinct de James est d'accord avec moi. On lui parlera mieux tout à l'heure. _

Potions.

_Bon, nos allusions sont de moins en moins subtiles. On lui a fait comprendre qu'on savait qu'il y avait déjà été, mais il a nié en bloc. Raah ça me frustre ! Pour la peine, je vais embêter Servilo. Voilà. Il a tourné le dos, donc un petit ingrédient en plus dans sa potion. Avec un sortilège de lévitation, bien sûr ! Faut pas qu'on me voit. Je souris d'avance en regardant sa tête. Il change de couleur, regarde son livre, la couleur du liquide... Les petites bulles violettes... Rouges... Roses... Mauves... Bleues... Vertes... C'est joli, quand même. _

_OUI !_

_Slughorn commence à faire le tour des tables ! Cache-toi, Wilfried !_

_Mouahahahahahah ! Rogue est tout rouge après ce que Slughorn lui a dit : « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? ». Ah j'en peux plus, je vais mourir de rire. La petite Evans me regarde d'un œil noir : sa potion est parfaite, bien sûr. James me sourit, Remus a un petit sourire en coin... Peter pouffe de rire à côté de moi. Comment savent-ils que c'est moi ? Ces gens sont forts, je suis certain d'avoir été discret. Bon, on ne va pas regarder ma potion à moi. A force de m'occuper de Nez-Gras, j'ai pas fait gaffe et j'ai loupé la mienne. Je me rattraperais demain._

Sortilèges

_C'est la fin du cours, je dois me dépêcher d'écrire. MERDE, WILFRIED ON EST TROP BÊTES ! On parlait avec Peter de la potion de Rogue, on a bien rigolé et tout et tout – d'ailleurs il est vachement sympa ce petit Peter, je l'imaginais pas. Et là, on s'est mis à parler de Remus. Et tu sais pas quoi. Ben non, je sais que tu sais pas. Bref, Peter aussi, ça l'intrigue cette histoire. ET IL A REMARQUÉ UN TRUC QUI NOUS EST PASSÉ SOUS LE NEZ ! (tient, quelle étrange expression d'ailleurs. Tu ne trouves pas ?) Ouiiiii ! Il disparaît quasiment tout le temps à la même date ! Aux alentours du 20 de chaque mois. Environ. _

_Alors avec James, on va te relire depuis le début et on va noter sur un calendrier toutes les dates. Ça peut être important. C'est forcément important, mon instinct me le dit ! Il faut trouver un calendrier, oh yeaaaah on est trop forts, je nous aime, sérieux j'adore Peter. Bah ouais. Je vais le mettre au courant de nos plans. En plus il a l'air sympa. Et puis il est marrant, quand même. Enfin voilà quoi._

10 Novembre 1971, Dortoir.

_Damned. Oh Merlin on est pas si forts que ça, en faite. Quelque chose de très, très, très important viens de nous passer sous le nez (faut que j'arrête de dire ça). En notant les fois où il a disparu depuis le début de l'année sur le calendrier, on vient de se rendre compte d'une chose importante._

_26 Septembre : Pleine lune._

_21 Octobre : Pleine lune._

_Bon, on a que deux mois, mais c'est une étrange coïncidence, non ? Cette nuit, on va fouiller à la bibliothèque avec Peter, pour trouver tout ce qu'on peut sur... Les loups-garous. Parce que ça expliquerait beaucoup de chose. La fatigue. Le fait qu'il soit à l'infirmerie après qu'il sorte. L'air malade. Et qu'il aille à la Cabane Hurlante avant que la nuit ne tombe. Avant que la lune apparaisse. Franchement, comment on a fait pour ne pas le remarquer plus tôt ?! Si seulement on avait ses dates d'absence de l'année dernière ! _

_Oooh, James vient d'avoir une super idée !_

_A l'infirmerie, il y a des fiches pour savoir quand les élèves sont venus ! Oh putain je t'aime James !_

_PLAN D'ACTION ! Peter à la bibliothèque. Tu prends des livres de Créatures Magiques et de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il y a forcément des trucs. Pour la DCFM, essaie des manuels des années supérieures. Les troisièmes années font les Créatures du Mal, je crois._

_James, toi et moi, on va fouiller l'infirmerie et on ramène les dates. Ensuite, on regarde par rapport au calendrier. _

_On par d'ici à minuit, pour être sûr que tout le monde sera couché. On met Peter au parfum pour la Cape. Et retour à la Salle Commune à une heure maximum. _

_Wilfried, monte la garde._

_TOUS À VOS POSTES ! _

_Méfaits accomplis._


	10. La découverte

11 Novembre 1971, Salle Commune.

_Il est trois heures du matin. Mais on est tous les trois trop excités pour avoir envie de dormir. Récapitulons pour toi, Wilfried. James et moi avons été fouiller l'infirmerie. Nous avons noté toutes les dates où Remus a été à l'infirmerie. En prenant un calendrier lunaire, le doute n'est plus permis._

_04 Juin 1971 : Remus absent, pleine lune._

_06 Mai 1971 : Remus absent, pleine lune._

_06 Avril 1971 : Remus absent, pleine lune._

_08 Mars 1971 : Remus absent, pleine lune._

_Et ainsi de suite. Toujours le jour de la pleine lune, et un jour après, pour se remettre, très certainement. Peter a noté tous les indices qui permettent d'identifier un loup-garou (sous forme humaine) et tout colle parfaitement : _

_-Fatigue, cerne, air maladif._

_-Yeux clairs, s'approchant du jaune à l'approche de la pleine lune (c'était le cas quand il m'a fait peur, dans le dortoir)._

_-Excès de violence à l'approche de la pleine lune (pareil que pour la dernière)._

_-Si le loup est seul pendant sa transformation, il lui arrive de se blesser seul. N'oublions pas les cicatrices de Remus._

_-Goût prononcé pour la viande. À vérifier encore, mais il nous semble bien que Remus aime la viande. Raaah, encore cette phrase stupide. Peter imite la pub moldue, maintenant._

_Bref, tout concorde à merveille. Je crois que, cette fois, nous avons trouvé le secret de Remus. Oh yeah ! On mérite une médaille. La médaille du meilleur détective. Ça me donne l'impression d'être un auror. _

Le parc.

_On vient juste de sortir d'une heure de botanique énorme ! On a tellement déconcentré Servilo, avec James, qu'il a _malencontreusement_ mis sa main dans une charmante plante, nommé « Filet du Diable ». Et ouais, nous étions dans la serre numéro trois, en train de nous occuper de mandragores pas très coopératives. Au début, on cherchait juste à lui enlever son cache-oreille pour que le cris des sales bestioles le fasse s'évanouir, mais finalement, c'était encore mieux ! Il a crié presque aussi fort que les plantes à face de bébé moche. C'était tordant._

_Bon, c'était un peu moins drôle quand on a tous les quatre eu une retenue. Oui, tous les quatre. Comme on était avec Remus et Peter, ils ont pris avec James et moi. On a bien dit à la prof qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien, mais elle n'a rien voulu savoir. Et puis elle a dit qu'ils étaient coupables puisqu'ils n'ont pas cherché à nous arrêter. Pffff... Ce sens de la justice ! Bon, ils n'avaient pas trop l'air de nous en vouloir, ils riaient aussi. C'est déjà pas trop mal._

Métamorphose

_Soldat James : Le problème, soldat Sirius, c'est de savoir ce qu'on va faire, maintenant._

_Par rapport à quoi ?_

_Soldat James : Bah à Remus. On lui dit que l'on sait ?_

_Il faudrait._

_Soldat James : On lui parle ce soir ?_

_Okay._

Dortoir, lit de James.

_Bon, on n'arrive pas à aborder le sujet avec lui. C'est vrai que c'est plutôt délicat. « HEY ! On sait quel est ton secret ! ». Ça ne le fait pas trop. La prochaine pleine lune est à la fin du mois, le vingt-huit précisément. Il faut qu'on lui parle avant. Promis-juré-craché, sur notre honneur ! Même Peter est avec nous ! Bougeons-nous !_

_18 Novembre 1971, Dortoir._

_Merde, on n'a toujours pas trouvé le courage pour aller lui parler. BOUGRE ! On est des Gryffondor, pourtant. Le courage, la bravoure, ça nous connaît ! OUI ! LE SOLDAT JAMES PART EN EXPEDITION ! VAS-Y, CAMARADE !_

…

_Sale dégonflé. Il y était presque pourtant ! J'ai vu la détermination dans son regard torve ! J'ai vu la bravoure lui faire redresser la tête ! Et maintenant, il a juste l'air d'un cornichon hors de son bocal, seul, misérable, abandonné. Non, je ne suis pas un cornichon, je ne peux pas l'aider. _

_Ah !_

_La seule issue qu'il a trouvé, ce bougre d'andouille, c'est de lui demander qu'est-ce qu'il fallait mettre dans le devoir de métamorphose ! Triple crétin ! Parfois, James, je ne comprends pas. Comment ça ? Qu'oses-tu dire, Wilfried, mon ami, mon sergent, mon confident ? QUE JE NE SUIS PAS MIEUX ?! Je te hais, traître ! Misérable journal ! VOLE !_

…

_Voilà, il ne fallait pas me contrarier. Je sais, je sais, chuuut, ne pleure pas. Tu regrettes. Tout le monde, regrette. Surtout moi. James me regarde bizarrement après le vol plané que tu viens d'exécuter avec brio. Tant pis, je me fiche de ce que pense ce cornichon à lunettes. Na. Moi, gamin ? Maisnonpasdutout ! Attention, ou cette fois, c'est par la fenêtre que tu feras ton numéro d'acrobate ! _

_Bon, n'empêche qu'on n'est pas plus avancé qu'au début. Va falloir se secouer. SE SECOUER ! ONAZAPÉLARETENUE ! Noooon... _

_19 Novembre 1971, dans mon lit._

_La prof a faillit nous égorger avec son chapeau en nous voyant arriver tous les quatre, une heure après le rendez-vous. Pour la peine, elle nous a collé aussi demain. Je déteste le monde, il y a trop d'injustice. Mais bon, comme on devait préparer les pots de Mandragore pour le cours des poufsouffle, demain, c'était pas trop dur. Et puis on a pas mal rigolé. En attendant, on n'a toujours pas parlé à Remus. Va falloir le faire. Vraiment. Ne serait-ce que pour vérifier notre théorie, même si c'est presque certain qu'on a raison. Et pour le soutenir, aussi. Surtout, dit James. J'suis d'accord avec le cornichon. Aïe. Retourne dans ton lit, toi ! Par-fait ! _

_Bonne nuit Wilfried._

_Méfaits accomplit. _


	11. Le loup

Hello ! Voilà le chapitre onze ! Mais avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, il faut que je vous dise que je n'ai toujours pas écrit le prochain chapitre. Qui devrait logiquement être le dernier. Je n'ai même pas une toute petite idée sur la manière de le faire... Surtout qu'une autre idée me hante la tête et que je n'arrive pas à la finaliser non plus. Je crois que Mme Inspi fait sa rebelle, en ce moment...

Donc je ne sais pas quand vous aurez la suite. J'essaie de m'y mettre sérieusement, mais je ne vous promets rien ! J'espère toujours pouvoir la faire avant dimanche prochain... Ouf ! On garde courage !

Sur cette pas très bonne nouvelle, je vous laisse tout de même découvrir ce chapitre là. Bonne lecture !

* * *

28 Novembre 1971, Dortoir.

_Il fait nuit, la lune est pleine. Et on a toujours pas trouvé le courage de dire à Remus que l'on savait. Mais bon, à force d'essayer, on s'est un peu rapproché de lui. Et de Peter aussi. C'est franchement sympa. C'est bizarre de découvrir tout ce qu'on ignore sur des gens qui partagent notre chambre depuis un an. Par exemple, ils ont tous les deux LE TRUC. Oui, celui qui fait qu'on aime bien ne pas tout le temps obéir au règlement. Celui qui fait qu'on a été fouiller dans le bureau de Rusard pour le piéger et mettre pleins de bombabouses dans les tiroirs. Ou lui cacher son balai. Et sa veste. Et ses chaussures. Ah ! C'était drôle. Bref._

_Ce soir, c'est la pleine lune, et Remus doit être à la Cabane. Ça me désole pour lui, ça doit être vachement douloureux. James et Peter sont d'accord avec moi. Il existe pas un truc, pour soulager les loup-garous pendant leurs transformations ? J'en ai jamais entendu parler. Mais il doit y avoir un truc. La bibliothécaire va halluciner à nous voir débarquer tout le temps. Elle croit peut-être que c'est pour les cours... James en rigole. _

_Note personnelle : Trouver un truc pour Remus._

_Toujours est-il qu'on sait pas comment lui dire. Si on ne lui dit pas, on ne peut pas lui venir en aide. Et on ne peut pas lui venir en aide si il ne sait pas. Très logique tout ça. Mais ça ne mène à rien. _

_Ou alors, demain, comme il sera à l'infirmerie, on va le voir et on lui apporte pleins de trucs pour le consoler ! OH YEAH !_

_Note du soldat James : Oui ! Et on lui fait pleins de sous-entendus pas du tout subtiles pour lui dire qu'on sait ! Genre : c'est pas grave, tout le monde pourrait avoir un problème de fourrure. (…) Pourquoi Sirius se roule par terre ? Ah ? Il rigole ? Pffft._

_Note de Peter (bah ouais, je suis pas un soldat) : On pourrait aussi dire qu'on le soutient, même s'il hurle après la lune._

_Soldat-en-Chef James : Moins subtile. A garder pour la fin, mais bon quand même._

_Peter : On lui apporte du chocolat ? Il adore ça, je crois._

_Note du Grand-Soldat-en-Chef Sirius : Oui ! Le chocolat, c'est le meilleur moyen pour le consoler._

_Méga-Grand-Soldat-en-Chef James : Et faut lui dire qu'on pourra lui trouver des excuses pour les prochaines fois. Genre on le cachera, tu vois. Pour que ça fasse plus discret. Si on dit tous la même chose (même si on garde l'excuse de sa mère malade) c'est plus crédible si on le fait tous, plutôt que s'il est seul à se débattre avec ça._

_Supra-Méga-Giga-Commandant-en-Chef Sirius : Oui, ça pourrait marcher. _

_Immensément-Méga-Plus-Grand-que-Sirius-Capitaine-e n-Chef : Je sais, je n'ai que des bonnes idées._

_Essaierais-tu d'être plus fort que moi, James ? Rompez, soldat ! À mes ordres ! Ici, c'est Wilfried, c'est mon terrain ! Et puis on est QUE des soldats. OKAY ?_

_Soldat James : Okay._

_Peter : Moi pas._

_Alors tu seras... Allié Peter. _

_Allié Peter : Si tu veux._

_Soldat James : Pourquoi pas un soldat ?_

_Allié Peter : Les soldats, on les envois en première ligne. Ils ne sont que de la chair à canon et ils meurt après quelques secondes de combat. Je veux pas, moi._

_James : Intelligent ce garçon._

_Euh... Détective ? Même si on a déjà trouvé ?_

_Soldat James : Non, moi, je résisterais !_

_Soldat Sirius : Affirmatif !_

_Allié Peter : C'est bien, d'être motivé..._

_BREF ! Demain, on le dit. Essayons la méthode Coué : On le dit, on le dit, on le dit, on le dit, on le dit... ! ON LE DIT !_

_29 Novembre 1971, devant l'infirmerie._

_On va pouvoir entrer bientôt. L'infirmière nous fait attendre un peu, le temps qu'il reprenne totalement ses esprits, je pense. Elle a paru très sceptique quand on lui a dit qu'on venait voir Remus. Ne s'attendait-elle pas à ce qu'il ait des amis ? Ça m'énerve déjà, ce genre de réaction... AH ! On entre._

_Dortoir._

_Wilfried. Nous avons réussis. NOUS. AVONS. RÉUSSIS. OH YEAH ! _

_Bon, on a parlé pendant des heures ! Pire que des filles ! J'en profite que c'est l'heure des douches, comme James et Remus y sont (non, pas dans la même ! Il y a deux cabines de douche, petit effronté), je peux écrire un peu et te mettre au courant._

_On lui a apporté tellement de bonbons et de sucreries qu'il a d'abord pensé qu'on se fichait de lui et que c'était des faux. Pfff ! Après, ça a été au tour de l'infirmière d'halluciner et de nous demander d'en rapporter. Bien caché dans nos poches, c'était bien aussi, non ? _

_Ensuite est venu le tour des allusions que nous avons préparées hier. Oui, tu étais partis te coucher, Wilfried, mais nous on parlait encore. J'ai pas écris parce que je ne sais pas encore le faire dans le noir. Donc arrête de te fâcher ! Bref. Tu aurais vu la tête de Remus quand il a compris ce qu'on essayait de lui dire ! Oh my god ! J'en rigole maintenant, mais sur le moment, c'était flippant. Il a ouvert grand les yeux (c'est pour mieux te voir mon enfant), grand la bouche (c'est pour mieux te manger, mon enfant) et il a pâli comme un cadavre (c'est pour mieux te faire peur, mon enfant). Il est resté quelques secondes sans bouger, totalement immobile, sans pouvoir nier ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Bref, on s'est dépêchés de lui dire qu'on allait pas le dire à tout le monde, parce que j'ai cru qu'il faisait un arrêt cardiaque._

_Est venue la conversation la plus longue de ma vie. Pour lui expliquer comment on a sût. Comment on a eu des doutes au début. Comment on le prenait. Si on allait dévoiler LE secret à tout le monde... Bref. Et on a pas finis. Parce qu'on veut toujours une solution pour l'aider ! Au moins pour qu'il ait moins mal ou qu'il se sente moins seul. Parce que vu ce qu'il était dit dans les livres, c'est franchement terrible. _

_Mais on est motivés ! Motivés ! Motivés !_

_Ah, et puis il nous a avouer qu'il avait une peur bleue qu'on le découvre. Surtout depuis qu'on s'aime bien. Enfin, qu'on se connaît mieux. Comme les gens ont peur des loup-garous, en général... M'enfin. _

_Quelle dure épreuve, n'est-ce pas, Wilfried ? En tout cas, on ne peut pas dire que je me suis ennuyé. J'aime bien ce genre d'occupation. Ça me donne l'impression d'être un super Auror, qui fait parti de l'élite, quoi ! C'est cool... _

_Mais non ! Pleure pas ! Je ne t'abandonne pas ! Tu vas encore pouvoir nous aider à trouver une solution pour Rem' ! _

_À L'ATTAQUE DE LA SOLUTION !_

_Mais d'abord, un petit dodo._

_Bye bye, Wilfried !_

_Méfaits accomplis !_


	12. La solution

**Salut tout le monde ! Après une longue, longue absence, je reviens enfin ! Le bac est enfin terminé (Alléluia !) alors j'ai enfin eu le temps pour écrire ce chapitre... Le dernier chapitre ! Eh oui, il fallait bien que cela se termine. Mais trêve de blabla, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

12 Décembre 1971, Dortoir.

_Ah, Wilfried, je t'ai encore laissé tomber. Désolé, hein, mais j'avais pleins de trucs à faire. Parce que c'est bientôt les vacances de Noël, alors les professeurs n'arrêtent pas de nous donner des devoirs super longs. Et c'est pas finis, il y a encore les derniers contrôles avant la libération... Sans compter qu'il va falloir trouver des cadeaux à offrir. C'est pas facile, tout ça._

_Concernant notre nouvelle mission... Nous n'avançons pas vraiment. La bibliothécaire ne nous a jamais autant vu de sa vie ! Mais les livres qui parlent des loup-garous ne sont pas courant et ceux qui proposent des solutions encore moins... C'est franchement chiant._

_Mais pour se consoler, on va faire un truc trop génial ! Pour le dernier repas, c'est-à-dire dans approximativement dix jours, la Grande Salle va se transformer en volière... Oui, oui, en volière ! Et rien à voir avec les hiboux, je te le dis tout de suite ! Tu ne trouves pas ? Non, vraiment pas... ? Eh bien cherche un peu, ça ne te fera pas de mal._

Sortilèges.

_Bon en faite je vais te le dire, parce que sinon, je le sais, tu vas te mettre en colère. C'est pas bien de faire des caprices comme ça, Wilfried ! Bref, notre plan d'action. Allié Peter va ramener l' « arme » du crime, jusqu'au lieu d'organisation. L'ancienne Cible, j'ai nommé, le soldat Remus, va s'occuper de la diversion en cuisine. Pendant ce temps, Capitaine James ainsi que moi, Capitaine Sirius (oui, on a eu des promotions entre temps) allons répandre l'arme du crime dans tous les plats de la Grande Salle. Sauf la table des professeurs, nous n'avons pas envie que McGonagall face une syncope... _

_Alors, Wilfried, tu penses que c'est quoi, l'arme ? (…) Non, on ne va tuer personne ! Tu n'as pas beaucoup d'imagination ces derniers temps... Je te donne un indice « crème ». Ajoute-le au précédent indice « volière ». Voilà. (…) Tu ne trouves toujours pas ? Pffff !_

Le Parc.

_Alors Wilfried, tu as trouvé ? (…) Oui, c'est cela ! C'est pas trop tôt, quand même. Donc oui, nous allons mettre des crèmes canaris dans tous les plats ! Les elfes vont s'arracher les cheveux ! Ah bah non, ils n'en n'ont pas... Ouais, bref, ça va être drôle. Génial, même ! _

_À dans dix jours, Wilfired !_

22 Décembre 1971, Salle Commune.

_Wilfried, si tu avais été là, même en étant qu'un simple journal, tu te serais roulé par terre ! C'était tellement excellent ! Des petits piafs qui voletaient partout ! Ça n'a pas duré longtemps, évidemment et on s'est prit une retenue, évidemment, mais c'était quand même génial ! Les pauvres petits serpents faisaient des têtes _outrées_ et notre préfet nous a crié dessus pendant au moins une demi-heure... Seuls Peter et Remus ont réussis à échapper au massacre, mais seulement par un coup de chance : Remus a réussis a ne pas tomber de son banc en riant, ce qui l'a épargné et Peter a momentanément oublié que la nourriture n'était pas à manger. Il s'est transformé en petit canari aussi, ce qui a éloigné les soupçons. _

_Bref c'était incroyable. J'entends encore McGonagall : « transformer chaque élève en animal ! Vous allez beaucoup trop loin ! Jamais vu ça ! ». La pauvre. Elle était aussi rouge que le blason de Gryffondor !_

Dortoir_._

_Il est plus de minuit et on parle toujours. Il n'y a qu'une toute petite bougie d'allumée, pour que je puisse écrire. On va être fatigués, demain, pour reprendre le train, mais bon c'est pas grave. Peter rêve à voix haute et James le suit dans son délire. Ils aimeraient être des oiseaux... Des oiseaux, non mais oh là ! C'est pas du tout classe, un piaf. Moi, si j'étais un animal, je serais quelque chose de gros, de fort et de fier. Genre un Hyppogriffe. Ou un Sphinx. Quelque chose de bien, quoi ! Mais un piaf... Bon, un Phœnix, peut-être... _

_Et non, mais attends, ils sont fous de parler de ça à côté de Remus ! Ah les cons ! Et je peux même pas leur faire comprendre !_

_Peter dit que se serait cool de pouvoir se transformer quand il le voudrait... Il est pas très intelligent lui ! Faut qu'ils arrêtent !_

_Ou pas._

_James vient de se souvenir d'un bouquin, celui qui parle des loups-garous dans le programme des troisièmes années. Les _Animagi_. Rien qu'en entendant le nom, je sens une idée géniale pondre dans ma tête ! J'ai des frissons partout, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi ! Je sens que c'est absolument vital et j'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus ! RAAAH !_

_OUI MERCI REMUS !_

_La différence entre un loup-garou et un animagus. L'animagus est un sorcier qui se transforme en animal quand il le veut, alors que le loup-garou n'a pas le choix... _

_LES LOUP-GAROUS N'ATTAQUENT PAS LES ANIMAUX !_

_Oups, j'ai hurlé dans le dortoir. On se cache au cas où le préfet se ramène. Il est toujours énervé contre nous... Il n'a vraiment pas aimé qu'on lui fasse perdre sa fierté... Rien à signaler... tout est calme, à part nos respirations..._

_Voilà, l'idée géniale pour aider Remus ! On doit se transformer en Animagi ! _

_Bon Remus vient de casser tout notre délire. Il dit que c'est trop dur et que même des sorciers hyper forts n'y arrivent pas. Il faut du talent (ça on a!), de la patience (un peu moins) et surtout, il faut trouver comment faire... Ça, c'est pas un problème non plus. _

_On a trouvé. Encore. Nous sommes de véritables génies. _

_Mais des génies fatigués. Alors dodo, on se voit absolument demain, Wilfried !_

_Méfaits accomplis !_

23 Décembre 1971, Poudlard Express.

_Juste avant de partir, James a été voir McGonagall pour lui demander une autorisation exceptionnelle de se rendre à la réserve. Il lui a dit qu'il voulait faire des recherches sur le programme de troisième année en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Même si elle reste en colère contre nous, elle sait que nous sommes talentueux (Oh hey ! ) alors elle l'y a autorisé. James a donc pu prendre un livre qui parle de loup-garous – et d'Animagi. Il a bien vérifié si les sortilèges étaient dedans, et c'est le cas. Mme Pince a fait une tête un peu bizarre, mais vu le temps qu'on a passé dans sa bibliothèque depuis le début de l'année, elle a du finir par se dire que ce n'était que pure curiosité académique... Ah ah !_

_James et Remus sont en train de feuilleter les pages du livre, l'air d'avoir devant les yeux une des Reliques de Merlin. Apparemment, ce n'est pas nous qui choisissons en quoi on va se transformer, c'est selon notre caractère._

_Capitaine James annonce qu'il sera un lion. Gryffondor jusqu'au bout !_

_Allié Peter propose qu'il sera un piaf. Enfin un oiseau. Un gros oiseau._

_Moi, je sais pas. On ne peux pas se transformer en une créature magique, ce qui m'embête vachement. Je voulais être un Hyppogriffe ! Remus pense que je serais un ours. Génial. Je veux pas ressembler à une peluche !_

_Allié Peter à une super idée ! Je serais une panthère. Ça, c'est cool une panthère. Être une panthère noire..._

_Désolé pour le vol plané, Wilfried, mais James vient de dire « Black jusqu'au bout ! » et ça ne me plaît que moyennement. Et puis ça me rappelle que je vais revoir mes parents dans pas longtemps... C'est décidé, à partir de maintenant, je passe toutes mes vacances à Poudlard !_

_James dit qu'il nous faut un nom de code, maintenant. Ah, le salaud ! Il refuse que se soit moi qui le trouve ! (…)_

_Quoi, c'est normal ? (…) Vu le nom que je t'ai donné ? Mais c'est génial comme nom, Wilfried ! Pffff ! Je vous déteste tous ! Na._

_(…)_

_Non, je n'arrêterais pas de bouder._

_(…)_

_Je trouve de très jolis noms, moi, d'abord._

_(…)_

_Ah ! Peut-être que Remus est plus doué que moi, en faite. Les _**Maraudeurs**_. Ça, c'est vraiment, vraiment, vraiment une trop bonne idée ! _

_Wilfried, je t'annonce solennellement que nous sommes les Maraudeurs. À la vie, à la mort, cela va de soi. Ah, c'est trop bien !_

_Peter veut qu'on est des surnoms, aussi. Alors dans ce cas là, Remus sera Lunard ! Pourquoi ils me regardent tous comme ça ? C'est trop bien, comme nom ! Sans-goût ! Faux amis ! Ah bah non, ils sont super d'accord, en faite. Et nous, on aura nos noms quand on aura nos Animagi. Idée de Lunard. Oooh c'est trop bien !_

_La gare de King's Cross se rapproche. Wilfried, merci de nous avoir aidé dans notre entreprise. Mes amis, je vous dis : À la rentrée !_

_Au revoir, les Maraudeurs. _

_Méfaits accomplis !_

**The end.**

* * *

**Voilà, c'est terminé ! Douze chapitres, douze pleines lunes dans une année... J'ai pas fait exprès ! **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire, moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ! Je remercie très très fort tout ceux qui ont prit le temps de me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce qu'ils en ont pensé, tout ceux qui ont suivis cette histoire, les anonymes à qui je pense bien fort et à ceux qui ont lu et apprécié mais qui ne se sont pas manifestés (faut pas être timide ! :D) ! Je vous aime !**


End file.
